Dangerous
by For The Underdogs
Summary: We know that in New Moon Jasper attacked Bella, but we don't know what happened afterwards and we also don't know how Edward talked the rest of the family into leaving. This is my take on what happened after that birthday party.


**A/N: **Thank you to Sparkly Red Pen and Project Team Beta for beta'ing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Jasper**

I was sitting on a rock, listening to the sound of water falling and trying to wrap my mind around what had happened. But I couldn't. I just _couldn't_.

I had tried to kill my brother's mate, my _sister_, for God's sake!

This whole evening felt surreal, like I was dreaming or something, even though I knew that was impossible.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way Bella's frightened eyes had looked into mine, nor could I stop thinking about the sweet scent of her blood. Just thinking about it made me thirsty again.

_Stop that!_ a small voice yelled in my head. _Do you want to be more of a monster than you already are?_

The voice was right; I had to stop before I got too carried away. But more importantly, I had to stop because Alice was sitting on another rock, a few feet from me, her sadness all over the place.

I didn't look at her. I didn't want to see her disappointed expression.

But still, against my better judgment, I spoke.

"Alice…" I croaked out, "I'm sorry."

I could feel her eyes on me, and I felt her shock. It confused me. Why would she feel shocked?

"Jazz…" she breathed, "it's not your fault. It really wasn't anyone's."

I didn't believe her, so I lifted my head to glance at her, only to see that her expression wasn't one of disappointment. There was just sadness there. I took my time to examine her face and eyes, and her emotions, in hopes to find some hidden anger, but there was none. Not even the faintest trace of anger.

Then she stood up.

"Edward wants to have a family meeting."

Her voice sounded odd. It wasn't as happy and chirpy as usually, and it made me feel even more remorse, knowing that I had caused this.

Without a word, I rose to my feet and followed her to the house.

When we got there, the family was already gathered in the living-room, and suddenly I felt scared. Scared of their accusing glares, scared of hearing them tell me to leave this house as soon as possible.

I was a coward. But I knew that, sooner or later, I would have to face them, so I stepped inside.

Before I could do anything else, I was greeted by Esme's warm, motherly hug.

"You are not a monster," she whispered in my ear, before letting me go.

I forced a smile then looked over to the others.

None of them felt disappointed; just curious and, in Carlisle's case, concerned.

When I met Edward's eyes, I wanted nothing more than to disappear off the face of the Earth. His expression was... Pained didn't even come close to describing the tortured look in his black eyes. And all of this because of me. Because I couldn't control myself over a_goddamned papercut_!

"Stop," he whispered, and I tried to stop thinking about how guilty I felt while I studied the carpet. It actually looked interesting. It had a very beautiful pattern.

"Jasper, it's not your fault." How many times had I heard that sentence before? And it still did nothing to make me feel better. "I'm not saying this to make you feel better. I'm saying this because it's the truth. You are my brother, and it's in our nature. It was to be expected. In fact, it's nothing compared to what could've happened." The last sentence came out as a whisper. And he was right; it could have been so much worse. But I also knew that nothing should've happened in the first place.

"Okay, so now that we've discussed this, what did you want to tell us, Edward?" asked Emmett.

Edward stared blankly ahead of him, not looking at any of us, and I was starting to have this funny feeling, like he was going to make a big, big mistake.

He opened his mouth, but Alice spoke before he could.

"Edward, you can't do this."

I glanced at her; she was feeling angry and impossibly sad at the same time. I couldn't understand what our brother could've decided to make her feel this way.

"We've put her in enough danger already. She deserves better. She deserves to live a happy, human life, one that I can't give her."

"You can't," my wife whispered.

"I can, and I will," he said simply.

The others, including myself, were growing very curious and impatient, so I decided to cut in. "What are you talking about?"

Edward slowly turned his head to look at me and then moved his gaze to Carlisle and Esme. "We're leaving."

Emmett raised a brow. "What do you mean 'leaving'? There's no reason for us to move. We didn't do anything to make people suspicious."

By the way Edward was feeling, I was starting to think that, by 'we', he was referring to us, without Bella, and I really hoped that wasn't what he was trying to say.

Alice glared at him, her eyes showing every emotion she felt. "Go on, tell them. Tell them how you're going to break Bella's heart."

Edward ignored her. Instead, he kept staring ahead of him. "You're right, Jasper. When I say we, I mean our family, without Bella."

"You want to leave her here? Why?" I asked.

"'Cause he's a coward," Alice muttered behind me.

His eyes flashed in anger, but he continued ignoring her. "Because I'm not good for her. I can't give her what she deserves. And our simply being here is dangerous for her."

He was right; she deserved better. She deserved a family that wasn't ready to just up and leave her behind whenever Edward wanted to.

"She loves you," I pointed out.

He smiled sadly. "I know that. And I love her, too. That's why I need to leave. To know that she's safe from our world."

_But she's safer with us. At least you could stay to protect her._

In that moment he looked at me, fire in his eyes. "Yes, I would stay to protect her, if I wasn't what I am. If I didn't have to worry every second about one of us attacking her, like _you_ did tonight!" He raised his voice and took a step toward me, and I had to close my eyes. I couldn't bear to see the disappointment, the pain in his eyes, knowing that I was the one who had caused it. In that moment, all I wanted to do was disappear.

"Bro, that's a little uncalled for." Emmett's voice rung in my ears, but I couldn't make sense of what he had said. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't move. I didn't breathe. I didn't even think. I couldn't function. Not in that moment. Not after my own brother had practically rubbed the fact into my face that everything was my fault. And he was right. I knew that.

"I know. I'm sorry," Edward whispered, his voice soft, but I didn't understand what he was saying. Why would he need to apologize? It was all my fault. Before I could finish that thought, a hand touched my shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I just... I need you all to trust me on this, okay?"

Carlisle spoke up for the first time. "You know we do. If this is what you want to do, we won't stop you. But Edward, are you sure?"

Oh, Carlisle, that compassionate man. He couldn't be angry with me for attacking Bella just as he couldn't be angry with Edward for committing the biggest mistake in his life. He still loved each and every one of us and was going to do everything in his power to make us happy. If leaving Bella was going to make Edward happy, then Carlisle would be more than willing to do it. Figures.

"Yes, I'm sure."

_You're going to regret this,_ I thought loudly to my brother. He didn't pay attention. Of course he didn't. He was too damn stubborn. But he was right. Why would he listen to me? He was leaving because of me, and I did nothing but tell him what I was sure a part of him knew already. Or if he didn't yet, he would soon.

"Then, I guess we should start packing." Esme's voice cracked, and I felt sorry for her. It must not be easy to leave behind the person you consider to be your daughter.

Rosalie stood up and walked to Edward. "I think you're doing the right thing," she told him, before disappearing up the stairs.

Of course she agreed with him. I bet she thought the same way Edward did. That Bella would be happier and safer without us. That at least she could have a chance at having a happy, human life. We would all regret this, I was sure of it, and I didn't want to see what would happen to our family when they did.

"You okay?"

I looked up at Esme and attempted a small smile, which probably came out more like a grimace. "I'm fine," I said before darting up the stairs to help Alice with the packing, even though every fiber of my being wanted to stay there and talk Edward out of this nonsense.

* * *

**A/N: **First one-shot for a contest ever. I hope it was worth writing it.


End file.
